


Secretos

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Foro I'm Sherlocked, M/M, MINIRETO DE MAYO, RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde un secreto oculto hace muchos años hasta uno compartido entre dos personas que se quieren. Nuestros chicos de Londres tienen muchas cosas que ocultarse entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a Ertal77 y Hatsherlocked por ser las betas de este fic, se que es especialmente cutre, pero andaba falta de inspiración.

Mycroft era un hombre lleno de secretos, estos eran parte de su trabajo, de su día a día, pero su mayor secreto no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo. Su mayor secreto estaba relacionado con su hermano y era algo que había logrado mantener oculto durante muchos años.  
Hoy, sin embargo, ese mismo hermano entró hecho una furia en su despacho. Lo había descubierto. Aquello que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar, aunque sabiendo como era su hermano, sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo el que lo descubriera.  
  
Cuando Sherlock era joven había tomado muchas y muy malas decisiones sobre su vida y la mayoría de ellas habían estado influenciadas por alguien que se decía "amigo" suyo. Su nombre era Victor Trevor. Victor había sido el primer y único amigo de su hermano en su juventud, el único que no lo había insultado llamándolo bicho raro o huido asustado de él y por eso Sherlock lo adoraba hasta límites extremos y esa adoración le había hecho perder el rumbo. Sin embargo el apego de Victor a Sherlock no había sido del todo casual. Cuando Victor había conocido a Sherlock él ya era un asiduo en los locales donde el consumo de drogas era algo normal, casi requisito indispensable para entrar, sin embargo sus finanzas no le permitían todas las visitas que él deseaba, y el que Sherlock tuviera acceso ilimitado a un fondo financiero de la familia había ayudado bastante al acercamiento entre ambos.  
  
Pero en cuanto había tenido conocimiento de en qué se había metido su hermano él mismo se había encargado del asunto. Un día ese tal Victor llevaba a Sherlock a un tugurio de mala muerte donde echaba a perder su mente y su cuerpo y al día siguiente el joven Trevor había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.  
  
Hoy, su hermano le gritaba como un loco por haberle arrebatado a quien había considerado su único amigo y él callaba, aceptándolo. Sabía que había hecho daño a su hermano, pero también tenía claro que no se arrepentía de haber actuado como lo hizo, sabía que si hubiese seguido junto a Victor, Sherlock hubiese caído del todo al oscuro pozo al que se había asomado.  
  
No puede culpar a Sherlock por los gritos y la furia que muestra hacia él y, a pesar de que le duelen sus palabras, lo entiende y al mismo tiempo sabe que si la situación se repitiese de nuevo volvería a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Ahora mismo Sherlock le odia, siente la ira crecer en su pecho de una forma que cree que le vaciará los pulmones de aire y no soporta ni un segundo más el estar en la presencia de Mycroft. Con un grito de frustración y rencor se fue del despacho de su hermano dando un portazo.  
  
Aún con esa presión en su pecho Sherlock deambuló sin rumbo por las calles de Londres sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que sentía, él nunca fue particularmente bueno lidiando con los sentimientos. Necesitaba pararse, pensar. Quería que su mente se calmase. Y tuvo claro que era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba volver a casa, al 221B, con John, su conductor de luz.  
  
Cuando entró por la puerta John pudo ver que su compañero estaba alterado por algo, sus manos temblaban de ira e impotencia, y tenía la mirada perdida, incapaz de fijarse en nada. Estaba muy lejos de ser el detective que no dejaba nada sin analizar. Con gestos calmados y palabras suaves apenas murmuradas para intentar tranquilizarlo, logró que se sentara en el sofá y le contara qué es lo que había pasado.  
  
Escuchó la historia que Sherlock le contó en silencio. Nunca había oído hablar de ese tal Victor, pero conocía de sobra el pasado de Sherlock con las drogas para imaginarse los vacíos y huecos en la historia y que éste evitaba contarle. Sherlock le contó muchas cosas, pero no todas, aún era capaz de avergonzarse ante John de algunas de las decisiones de su pasado, pero este, como muchas otras veces, era capaz de leer entre líneas lo que el detective omitía. Sherlock le contó como Victor había sido su único amigo y como Mycroft, siempre entrometiendose en su vida, se lo había arrebatado. A la única persona que no se había alejado de él como si fuera un monstruo.  
  
John siempre había sido comprensivo con él, a veces incluso propio Sherlock admitía que en exceso, por eso le sorprendió aún más su reacción ante lo que contó.  
  
John, sin mostrar vergüenza ni remordimiento alguno por sus palabras, le dijo que si él mismo hubiera llegado a conocer a Victor, de una u otra forma él también lo hubiera hecho desaparecer, aunque seguramente no de un modo tan eficiente como Mycroft, él también hubiera intentado que desapareciera de su vida y en cuanto tuviera oportunidad se encargaría de darle las gracias personalmente a Mycroft.  
  
Sherlock estaba impresionado tras oír esas palabras. John, el soldado doctor, siempre intentando hacer lo correcto, le acababa de decir que él también hubiera intentado hacer lo que hizo su hermano. No podía salir de su asombro.  
  
\- Puede que no sepa los detalles de lo que pasó durante esos tres años que estuviste fuera Sherlock, pero no te atrevas a juzgar a tu hermano por llegar a ese extremo al intentar proteger a aquellos a los que ama. Sé que a veces aún tienes pesadillas por lo que tú mismo hiciste por protegernos a nosotros.  
  
La mirada de Sherlock se desvió al suelo. Siempre quiso ocultarle a John las cosas que tuvo que hacer mientras estuvo fuera, mantenerlo en secreto, pero John era más observador que la mayoría, no es que eso fuera mucho, pero sí lo suficiente. John nunca le preguntó directamente qué había hecho y eso le hizo entender que, si no lo sabía, al menos lo intuía y no quería hacerle hablar al respecto. John había seguido haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo había sobrevivido al salto una y otra vez, pero nunca sobre lo que pasó después. No sobre ese tiempo separados. Ese era el tipo de cosas que hacía John, ese era el tipo de cosas que le hacían único. Y por eso él lo quería.  
  
Sherlock dio un bufido y se encogió sobre si mismo en el sofá como un niño con una rabieta. Puede que John le hubiera hecho ver que los motivos de Mycroft eran comprensibles, pero eso no implicaba que le perdonase y no se arrepentía de los gritos en su despacho.  
  
John sonrió al verlo, aunque estuviera haciéndose el indignado sabía que en el fondo Sherlock comprendía a su hermano, por mucho que despotricaba en contra de los "sentimientos" sabía que Sherlock era una persona que podría llegar a cualquier extremo por aquellos a quienes amaba, era la persona con más corazón que había conocido y el propio Sherlock ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero él sí lo sabía, y eso era una de las muchas cosas que le hacían ver a Sherlock de forma especial, de una forma que nunca había visto a nadie.  
  
Y viendo a Sherlock así, acurrucado y haciendo un berrinche decidió que era el momento de salir de casa antes de hacer o decir alguna tontería.  
  
Llamó a Greg por si tenía tiempo para tomar un par de cervezas. Sólo con él podía hablar sobre Sherlock y no sólo porque era el único que conocía que apreciaba a Sherlock con quien poder salir a tomar algo; sino porque justo después de que Sherlock volviera tras esos tres años fuera, Lestrade había ido a su casa a preguntar cómo estaba y él se había derrumbado y soltado sin pensarlo todo aquello que había estado ocultando con tanto ahínco durante tantos años, incluso a si mismo.  
  
La presión y el estrés habían podido con él. Eso y la indiferencia con la que parecía tratar Sherlock lo mucho que había sufrido el tiempo que le creyó muerto. Su regreso, haciendo parecer que todo había sido un juego, le había dolido tanto que decidiera ahogar sus sentimientos en alcohol y justo entonces es cuando había aparecido Greg por su puerta. Y fue entonces cuando con palabras de furia hacia el detective mal vocalizadas e hipos llorosos producto del whisky confesó cómo odiaba a Sherlock, aquel que le había roto el corazón junto con su idea del amor. Como por primera vez había pensado que el querer a alguien no tenía nada que ver con lo que se ocultaba bajo la ropa, que jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por él, que nadie le había robado el aliento sólo con fijar su atención en él como le pasaba cuando Sherlock le miraba.  
  
Al día siguiente, ya más calmado y con la peor resaca que había tenido desde que dejara el ejército, se avergonzara de todas las cosas que habían salido de su boca la noche anterior, no porque no las sintiera, sino por haber contado sus secretos al inspector. Tardó más de un mes en ser capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con Greg.  
  
Pero una vez superada la vergüenza Greg se había convertido en una especie de confesor para él y realmente le agradece la paciencia que tenía por aguantar todas sus quejas y suspiros dirigidos al detective.  
  
Hoy, después de todo lo que había pasado con Sherlock sentía que era uno de esos días de "cervezas y confesiones" y le agradeció a Greg que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar.  
  
John le contó lo que había sucedido entre los hermanos Holmes y apunto estaba de contar la conversación entre él y Sherlock cuando llegó a casa cuando fue interrumpido de forma súbita por Greg intentando defender la postura de Mycroft.  
  
\- ¡Mycroft sólo quería lo mejor para su hermano! ¡No eres consciente de la cantidad de veces que llega agotado a casa después de lidiar con sabe dios que cosas y aún así sólo tiene palabras de preocupación por él y por su seguridad! Incluso pierde las pocas horas de sueño que tiene por estar investigando y asegurándose que esté bien, que ambos lo estéis.  
  
La cara de John era un poema ante la explosión de su amigo.  
  
\- Esto... ¿Greg? ¿Tienes algo que contarme? No sé... ¿como el porque sabes lo que hace Mycroft cuando llega a su casa o en qué pierde sus horas de sueño?  
  
Greg se quedó pálido, y de su boca salían sólo frases con excusas entrecortadas y sin ningún sentido.  
  
\- ¡Tranquilo compañero! - dijo el doctor con tono alegre - No seré yo el que te juzgue por enamorarte de un Holmes, pero me sorprendió, eso es todo... Y sobre todo el que hayas logrado esconderselo a Sherlock.  
  
Cuando un par de horas y varias cervezas más tarde Greg se despidió para marcharse, puso rumbo a casa de Mycroft. Cuando llegó lo encontró sentado en una butaca con unos papeles en la mano, leyendo. Se acercó junto a él y besándolo apartó los papeles que sostenía para sentarse en su regazo. Entre besos le contó que sabía por John lo que había pasado entre él y su hermano y todo lo que John había hablado con él sobre eso. Después de escucharlo Mycroft se relajó un poco y agradece al doctor por haber calmado a su hermano y por haber intercedido por él, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria.  
  
Greg también le contó que puede que en el fervor de la conversación se le haya escapado ante John que estaban juntos. Mycroft lo besó de nuevo, es cierto que si dependiera de él hubiera preferido mantenerlo oculto más tiempo, más por proteger a Greg que porque no quisiera que todo el mundo supiera la suerte que tenía de estar con él, pero si John lo sabía a estas horas su hermano ya lo habría deducido.  
  
Sacando con una mano su móvil del bolsillo mientras que con la otra abrazaba más a Greg contra si mismo le mandó un mensaje a su hermano:  
  
"No me arrepiento del pasado, pero espero que sepas que esta vez valoro a tu apego hacia el doctor. Deberías saber que esta noche Greg no fue el único que dijo estar enamorado de un Holmes. Aprovecha la vida y se feliz hermano. MH"  
  
\- ¿Te cuento un secreto? - Susurró suavemente Greg en su oído entre besos. - Te quiero.

  



End file.
